


It's 3 AM (I must be lonely)

by PhoenixstarKina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: And because fluff potential, And that Kusanagi has damn good muscles, But they both sad over Yusaku too, Gen, I'm calling it Marshmallowshipping, M/M, Mild Angst, Ryoken is figuring out that he is hella gay, This is what happens when we talk rarepairs on discord, but not here, cause of Ryoken asking if the hot dog with everything had marshmallows in the dub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina
Summary: Gods, the man was handsome. Hair drying and slightly fluffed up, eyes slightly darker as he looked back at Ryoken, he wasn’t wearing a shirt and oh hello six-pack that Ryoken owed himself twenty bucks over a bet with his own mind over.Or alternatively: Ryoken is sad and gay and needs to stop making bets with his own mind over whether or not Kusanagi has defined muscles
Relationships: Kusanagi Shouichi/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It's 3 AM (I must be lonely)

It had been hours since they began scouring the network for any sign of Playmaker. Hours of no contact had turned into days, weeks, and then 5 months had passed.

Ryoken began coming to the truck every night after the third month. Checking tirelessly for Playmaker, for any sign of Yusaku, with Kusanagi. He had to find him, his brother in everything but blood, the entire reason he had come back, they had to find him.

“Ryoken, I don’t think he _wants_ to be found right now.” Kusanagi sighed softly. He hated saying that, it was _his kid_ out there. But Yusaku had always been the stronger coder between them. If he didn’t want to be found, then he wouldn’t be found.

He left enough of a trail to let them know he’s alive, but nothing more. He wasn’t going to give up until he found Ai again.

Ryoken shook his head, rubbing at his tired eyes as he looked over the same line of code four times. It looked like a jumbled mess each time he read it, and only got worse. “Kusanagi…” He looked up at the other man.

He didn’t know when he stopped being just Revolver to him, he didn’t even remember when they felt comfortable enough around each other to not watch the clock while working together. In a way, it felt _wrong_. Ryoken felt slightly sick. Hadn’t the very spot he was sitting in been Yusaku’s once? _It was still his spot._

But it was 3 AM. Rain beat against the sides of the truck. He looked towards the open doors of the back. Kusanagi sat there, cigarette in hand. Ryoken knew it wasn’t tobacco he was smoking. He pushed away from the table, closing out of the code he had been reading. Not like he would get much else done.

“We can find him. Bring him home.” Ryoken said, walking over to sit next to Kusanagi. “Three reasons…”

“You taught him that.” Kusanagi hummed, flicking the lit cigarette out into the rain, watching as it died out.

“I did.” Ryoken nodded, watching the rain as well.

They sat close together, Ryoken hadn’t thought that Kusanagi could be so warm really. He hadn’t thought much about the man. _That was a lie_.

He thought about him too much, maybe. The lazy smirk that was on his face whenever Ryoken would come by to order when he was at Stardust Road. The laughter in his eyes when he tells Ryoken that, sadly, the hot dog with everything on it still has no marshmallows. The protests when Ryoken jokingly asks for a sandwich, and the snickers when he actually gives Ryoken a cut up hot dog between two pieces of bread.

Since when was… whatever they had going on so _easy_ for them? Ryoken looked back. It had only been a few months but between the worry and hurt, things had been _good_.

And _gods_ if the arm that snaked around his waist wasn’t doing things for Ryoken. He swore Kusanagi was doing it on purpose. And not for the purpose of comforting him. Where Ryoken had been half-asleep, he was suddenly wide awake and _well aware_ of the firm chest he was so close to resting his head on.

He was shocked out of the realization that _yeah, Kusanagi didn’t give up sports fully, probably hiding a six-pack under that hoodie_ by the downpour suddenly getting worse, soaking the two of them as Kusanagi laughed. Ryoken scrambled back, blinking a few times at the cold feeling of so much rainwater soaking him to the bone.

“Didn’t think it would get harder. Or the wind would change.” Kusanagi chuckled, standing up and shutting the back of the truck. Grabbing a few towels and a blanket. “Maybe that’s a sign we should stop for the night. Can’t really focus when you’re soaking wet and freezing I bet.”

They did stop for the night, or rather, for the early morning. With just a simple question. A _simple question_ that was making Ryoken think he was going to have a heart attack even as he answered. “Stay at my place for now? Probably better than staying on a boat during a storm like this.”

He wasn’t sure if he was going to curse Yusaku or kiss him when they finally found him. Since him missing was giving Ryoken a chance to even have that question asked.

They get inside fine, Kusanagi checking to make sure Jin was asleep. He was, fast asleep and no sign of waking up. Ryoken was grateful the younger brother seemed to hate mornings and didn’t wake with the sun. Which, to be fair, Ryoken was much the same. He’d rather see a sunrise _before_ going to bed, not after.

It’s not until the warmth of being inside was bringing back Ryoken’s tiredness that the mood in his mind turned dim again. It was 4 AM, he was at Kusanagi’s apartment, being led to what he assumed was a bedroom. With one bed.

Ryoken was sure it was tiredness- _loneliness_ , his mind supplied- that kept him from protesting. They were both lonely. And he was out of the soaked clothes and wearing a shirt that he knew was Kusanagi’s. And the arm was back around his waist.

He was _not_ going to cry over basic touches.

Spectre was never going to let him live it down, the bastard had _ways_ of knowing things about Ryoken that Ryoken swore to himself he would take to his grave.

He…

Was kissing Kusanagi.

_Oh_.

It was rough, his arms were around Kusanagi’s neck and he had no clue what to do with his hands. It was sloppy with both of them half asleep and Ryoken was certain that if Kusanagi’s hands weren’t on his hips he would’ve just slipped on to the bed and passed out and _missed out_ on how the other man took control of the kiss.

It was warm and a lot less sloppy and Ryoken wondered just how much experience Kusanagi had with kissing for a fleeting moment before his back really did hit the bed. The kiss broke between them, Ryoken panting slightly as he looked up at Kusanagi above him. Gods, the man was handsome. Hair drying and slightly fluffed up, eyes slightly darker as he looked back at Ryoken, _he wasn’t wearing a shirt and oh hello six-pack that Ryoken owed himself twenty bucks over a bet with his own mind over._

Ryoken was secretly grateful that Kusanagi had more of an offline presence during the cyber wars they had fought in. Had he come to a few realizations about him months ago, he wasn’t sure if he would have been strong enough to deal with them and stay on track.

“You know, I planned on us just sleeping.” Kusanagi chuckled, laying down next to Ryoken on the bed.

The tiredness making itself known again as Ryoken yawned. “Honestly, that sounds like the best idea.” He agreed.

But that didn’t stop him from turning over. Kusanagi was laying on his back, and Ryoken fit himself against his side, resting his head on Kusanagi’s chest as the blanket was pulled up over the two of them.

Even half-asleep, Ryoken could still appreciate the feel of firm muscle under his hand as he trailed it up Kusanagi’s chest, tilting his head up to kiss him once more before finally giving in to the day’s tiredness.

Yusaku could wait a few more hours to be found. But when Ryoken had the brain power to do more than just feel up Kusanagi’s chest as he drifted off, he was going to drag him back kicking and screaming, if only to get Kusanagi- to get Shoichi- to smile more.

....

And to replace Jin as Shoichi’s younger brother. Ryoken knew the sound of a phone camera well enough to hear it even in a dead sleep. And if that picture somehow found its way on to Spectre’s cell phone, he was pretty sure his almost-relationship was going to end before it could even begin because he was going to murder the younger Kusanagi sibling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling it Marshmallowshipping just because of that dub scene. No one can stop me.


End file.
